


He was never there(or was he?)

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bad Writing?, Fundy believes Wilbur was never there, Fundy feels bad, Fundy finds out he was wrong, Fundy hates Ghostbur, Fundy overhears them, Ghostbur and Phil talk about what Ghsotbur remembers, I suck at stories, Lazy - Freeform, Wilbur is dead, Wilbur was actually a good father, shitpost, you have my permission to rewrite this or use this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fundy hated Ghostbur, no one understood why due to the fact the friendly ghost never did any harm. Sure, it was believed that he was Wilbur, or at least an empty shell of the broken man.Some might say Fundy was irritated, Ghostbur never listened and kept denying the truth, the fact he had blown up L’Manburg and left his son alone as an orphan.That was part of it, the real reason was because Wilbur was never there, or, at least that’s what Fundy believes.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	He was never there(or was he?)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that my writing might not be the best, I was pretty lazy writing this.

A ghostly figure stood there, giving blue to those with saddened eyes. A warm smile on his face, wishing he could do more.

Familiar ginger hair came to view, ears twitching ever so slightly. The ghost's smile widened as he soon recognized who it was, “Fundy!” He called cheerfully, running towards the ginger known as Fundy, his son.

He can to a stop in front of the other, who was now facing him face to face.

The pair stood there, one with a scowl on his face while the other smiled fondly. The fox sighed, clearly irritated, “What do you need Ghostbur?” Words laced with anger, the other flinched and a look of pain flashed across his face, though it was gone as soon as it came.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing!” The confusion was evident in Fundys eyes, who shook his head and responded with, “I’m fine,” walking forward and ignoring his father’s ghost, “just do me a favor and leave me alone.”

A silent tear fell.

————

Talking could be heard, the fox’s ear twitched, curiosity taking over as he followed the sound of chatter. His eyes widened and brows furrowed, there stood his father's ghost.

“So, Wil. Is there anything else you remember?” A rather familiar voice, Phil's voice, had said.

The ghost stood there for a second, thinking, before responding, “Yeah! Fundy won his first contest by playing a...piano!” A smile spread, reaching Ghostbur’s eyes, “I’m so proud of him!”

Fundy stood frozen, ‘I thought he wasn’t there...?’ A chuckle from Phil could be heard, “You called me that day, rambling about how proud you were.”

“Proud...” Fundy whispered a small taint of red filled his cheeks. His father had watched! But he had never said he was proud...

Remembering back to the day he had won...

————

“Dad!” Fundy had said, an angry tone in his voice.

He barged into his father's office, “Why didn’t you come and watch me play?!” Fundy puffed her cheeks as tears started to spill.

Wilbur’s eyes widened, he got up and kneeled before Fundy, wiping his tears. A soft smile spread across his face, “Oh Fundy...” Assuming his father had forgotten, Fundy pushed him, “YOU FORGOT DIDN’T YOU?!” He had yelled that day, Wilbur opening his mouth to speak but closing it after being cut by a heartbreaking comment, “I HATE YOU! YOUR THE WORST!”

————

‘Shit,’ Fundy felt tears start to roll down his cheeks, ‘I didn’t even allow him a chance to speak and just assumed he had forgotten.’ A sob escaped his lips, all attention on him.

He looked up to meet his father's gaze, his eyes were filled with worry as he walked over and kneeled before Fundy, wiping the tears from his face with a thumb.

“Here,” a line that Fundy knew so well, “Have some blue.” Ghostbur had said, reaching into his pocket to grab some of the blue ‘substance’. Before he could grab or pull it out, a hand stopped him, causing the ghost to look up, as soon as he did, he was pulled into a hug.

Apologies were repeated, like a video being played on a loop. When the apologizer calmed down, another voice was heard, familiar to the ghost's own, but less echoey and more alive sounding, “I’m proud, son.”

And he burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to use this like as a prompt you can, idk if anyone else did this and if they did let me know(or if you plan on using this like a prompt I would love to read your story because it’d be so much better than mine).


End file.
